


« Papa ! Lève-toi, on n’a pas le temps de jouer ! »

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: But not really a little sister, Daddy's dead, Jack is like a little sister, Jakc is broken inside, Powerful Child, Sad, mad child
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, c'est... Une expérience, une arme...<br/>Mais quelque chose... Quelque chose ne va pas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	« Papa ! Lève-toi, on n’a pas le temps de jouer ! »

Jack Ryan.  
A Rapture, il était devenu une célébrité.  
Un homme qui battait à lui seul des protecteurs.  
Un homme qui préférait sauver les petites sœurs plutôt que récolter leur Adam.  
Un homme qui avait changé beaucoup de choses, ici-bas.

Beaucoup s’étaient imaginé sa fin…  
Certains s’étaient persuadés qu’il mourrait de leurs balles, de leurs grenades.  
D’autres pensaient que sa chance devenue légendaire le quitterait lorsqu’il s’en prendrait au protecteur de trop.  
D’autres encore finissaient par croire qu’un des Grands de Rapture finirait par s’occuper de son cas.  
Parce qu’il était clair qu’aucun chrosôme ne pourrait jamais l’éliminer. Ils n'étaient pas au niveau.  
Non ! Pour un personnage tel que Jack, il fallait quelqu’un de puissant, de noble ! Quelqu’un avec de la prestance !

… C’était ce qu’on pensait.

Mais… La réalité était plus compliquée que ça.  
Jack était… Jack n’était pas un homme.  
Il était une expérience, une création, une arme.  
Et s’il y avait bien une parcelle d’humanité en lui, elle était… Cassée, rayée, creuse.

Un jour, quelqu’un s’était dit qu’inventer le plasmide « Gardien » était une bonne idée.  
C’était une petite boule verte que l’on envoyait sur un protecteur.  
Une fois touché, celui-ci voyait le lanceur comme une petite sœur qu’il devait à tout prix protéger.

Alors... Quand Jack avait obtenu ledit Plasmide en cadeau des Petites Sœurs qu’il avait sauvées, au Jardin des Glaneuses, il avait sauté sur l’occasion.  
Être protégé par un tel mastodonte, c’était quelque chose qu’on ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout quand on se trouvait à Rapture !  
Alors il s’était équipé du plasmide.  
Et l’avait lancé sur le premier protecteur venu.

Une sorte d’aura verte avait entouré la créature de métal avant qu’il ne se précipite vers lui.  
Mais jamais il ne l’avait attaqué.  
Il s’était juste posté derrière lui, vigilant.  
Et à partir de là, il l’avait suivi partout, toujours sur ses gardes, terrassant la moindre bestiole ayant eu le malheur de s’approcher trop près de Jack.

Et… C’est ainsi que tout avait dérapé.  
Parce que la partie humaine de Jack… Elle se sentait tellement bien avec le protecteur !  
Elle se plaisait à l’appeler Papa, elle s’extasiait quand il lui répondait par un long grognement.  
Finalement, tout ce qui manquait à Jack était un lien. Un vrai lien.  
Alors… Il était redevenu un enfant. Il était _devenu_. Il n'en avait jamais été un auparavant !

Il grimpait sur le dos de son papa, il s’y agrippait et il chantait.  
Il oubliait tout. Ryan, Rapture, les Petites Sœurs.  
Il n’entendait même plus Atlas lui parler à travers sa radio.

Non… Tout ce qui existait était lui et son papa.

C’était parfait. Tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.  
Il passait son temps à coller son papa, à discuter de choses futiles avec lui.  
Chaque chrosôme qu’ils croisaient connaissait un funeste destin.  
Mais il n’en avait cure.

Et puis… C’était arrivé.  
Une attaque de mêlée.  
Très puissante. Trop puissante.  
Son papa était mort en le protégeant.  
Une grenade à tête chercheuse avait eu raison de lui.

Jack était tombé sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.  
Tout le monde s’était figé de stupeur alors que le cri retentissait.  
On aurait dit qu’on avait arraché les organes du pauvre Jack…  
Il avait fondu en larme.  
Et puis ses plasmides avaient échappé à son contrôle.  
Et tout avait explosé.  
Une explosion énorme, forte, dévastatrice.

Quand la poussière s’était estompée, il ne restait plus âme qui vive.  
Juste… Un homme qui pleurait, agrippé au bras d’un monstre de métal.  
  


Encore aujourd’hui, les chrosômes parient sur la mort futur de Jack Ryan.  
Mais leurs suppositions ne sont plus les mêmes.  
Parce que Jack Ryan n’est plus le même.  
Personne n’attaque plus la pauvre chose qu’est Jack Ryan.  
Parce que Jack Ryan n’est plus le même.

Maintenant, lorsqu’on se promène dans Rapture, on peut voir un homme… Une chose…  
Il est blême, des cernes monstrueux encerclent ses yeux et son pull usé et sali ne ressemble plus vraiment à quoi que ce soit.  
Pourtant, il sourit, cet homme, ramené à l’état d’enfant.  
Un enfant un peu fou.  
Oui… On peut le voir trottiner dans les allées de Rapture.  
Sa main est entourée de vent, signe qu’il utilise le plasmide de télékinésie.  
Et au bout de cette main, un protecteur mort flotte.  
Mort.  
Mais l’enfant ne semble pas s’en rendre compte.  
Il trottine, il babille, il fredonne.  
Jamais il ne lâche son protecteur, son papa.

Et parfois, quand ses pas le ramènent au lieu de l’explosion, là où tout a fini, il se souvient.  
Alors il couche son papa sur le sol.  
Il s’endort entre ses bras.  
Et dans ses rêves, il se demande quand il aura enfin le courage d’arrêter tout ça.  
Mais quand il se réveille…

« Papa ! Lève-toi, on n’a pas le temps de jouer ! »


End file.
